


In Which Eugene Florczyk is used

by uhyeahwtf



Category: Grease, Grease Live, grease musical
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dom/sub, Grease - Freeform, Hickies, Lots of Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Who am I?, breath play, grease live - Freeform, grease musical - Freeform, open relationships galore, this might be cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhyeahwtf/pseuds/uhyeahwtf
Summary: A newcomer is invited to a very adult-like party and is the star of the show.





	In Which Eugene Florczyk is used

Danny sucked in a breath, and then let it out slowly. Roger was hosting another “party”. Instead of cake, dancing, booze, and other usual things that they’d get down to, this was a sex party. You could call it an orgy. However, what most orgies lack is the focus on just one person. Every month or so, T-Birds and Pink Ladies alike would gather in Roger’s (or Marty’s) house, and give everything they’ve got to one sub. Generally, it was Jan, Kenickie, or Doody laid out for everyone, but a newcomer was attending this one.  
Eugene Florczyk.  
To some, he’s a geek. To others, just a plain loser. But Danny had invited him this time around because he realized just how good of a sub Eugene was. Danny and Sandy had played around with him before, and Zuko believed it was finally time to show him off.  
There were five figures around the bed where Eugene was sitting. Danny, of course. Kenickie, out of curiosity. Rizzo because she doesn’t often let Kenickie come alone. Doody, for no reason in particular, and Roger, since it was his house after all. “Allllrighty, Zuko. You brought the man of the hour. Why don’t you get him warmed up for us?” Kenickie suggested. Eugene set his glasses on the table and ran a hand through his hair.  
Danny hummed in affirmation, leaning forward and catching Eugene’s lips in his as he crawled onto the bed. He kissed gently and simply as he pressed Eugene’s back against the bed. When their eyes met, Zuko couldn’t help but smile. He took initiative in undressing himself and Eugene, too. The smaller boy helped wherever he could. Soon, Danny was only in red boxers, Eugene bare. He took shaky breaths. Five sets of eyes were watching him intently.  
The heat of their gaze wavered when Danny grazed his hand down his hip and down to his entrance, so to speak. Eugene let the world wash away as Danny worked two fingers into him. “Mmmff,” he murmured, leaning his head into Danny’s arm. It was a slow process but soon Eugene was prepared for more than just fingers.  
“You’re doing so good babe,” Danny murmured lowly in his ear. Rizzo drummed her fingers on Eugene’s shoulder to get his attention. “I’m laying out some ground rules for today,” she announced to the group. “Eugene isn’t allowed to cum until we all agree he should. You’ve got a safe word, right?” She asked. He nodded, “Windsor.” Rizzo glanced around the room at the other boys. “Any questions, boys?” After a moment of silence, she turned to Danny and patted his cheek. “Let’s see how good he really is.”  
Danny got to work quickly, pushing into Eugene with care. “I’m not going to be breaking, Zuko,” Eugene said low in his throat, just loud enough for everyone to here. It rouses chuckles from the audience, so to speak. “Yeah?” Danny picked up his pace and took a handful of his hair into his hand, pulling it hard enough for his head to move. Eugene moans at this and shifts his legs farther apart. Danny grinned devilishly and kissed him hard, pulling into full speed. Before the eyes of the spectators, Eugene Florczyk turned from a tolerable geek to a writhing and gasping mess.  
“Ohh, ohh fuck, Danny,” he whimpered, “Come on, give me more, please,” Eugene groaned, his hands scrambling to find a place to hold onto in the sheets. “I’ve heard you beg nicer than that baby,” Danny pulled harder on Eugene’s hair. “Please! Uhhhhhn, please I want more, please,” he pleaded. “That’s better,” Danny said before stroking Eugene’s cock while thrusting in and out. He threw his head back in a half-scream, “Ah, thank- thank you, that’s so good, thank you.”  
Danny was reaching climax so he pulled out, causing a high-pitched whine from the submissive boy. “You’re fine. Babe, you’re okay.” Danny whispered to him, rubbing himself to orgasm messily onto Eugene’s stomach. Eugene panted a bit, and turned to look at everyone in the room. “Not bad at all,” Rizzo mused. “Who’s up next then, huh?” Doody was the first to step up, yanking off his jeans. “Get on my lap and ride me.” He ordered, sitting near Eugene on the bed. He crawled over and sunk onto Doody’s cock easily. He had less girth than Danny. But he was filled up regardless. Eugene, as he raised and lowered himself, was buried in the crook of Doody’s neck, moaning. He felt neatly trimmed nails scratching up his back and sending chills through his body. Doody was quick to getting close, pulling Eugene off and saying, “Suck me. And swallow,” he was new to giving orders, but he enjoyed it. “Yes, sir,” Eugene, ignoring the ache in his groin to just stroke himself, something, anything, to orgasm, obeyed. He pushed his mouth down on Doody’s dick, sliding up and down until he felt a warm fluid in his mouth. He swallowed, just like how he was told. Doody stepped down, catching his breath. Rizzo smirked, leaning in to speak with Eugene. “Are you close?” She asked him. “Almost,” Eugene said. Roger took the reins from there, pushing Eugene onto his back again. “How are you with breath play?” He asked as he pushed into Eugene’s already aching hole. “Ohhhhfuck,” Roger was big. It took Eugene a moment to form a sentence. “Go nuts, sir. If I squeeze your shoulder then stop,” he managed not to stutter once. A few more thrusts was all it took for Eugene to feel the orgasm coming on. “Stop, stopstop stop, I’m gonna cum,” he begged, not wanting to break any of Rizzo’s rules. Roger gave him a break, staying sheathed as deep as possible. Eugene gasped for breath, trying to will his need to orgasm away. “Little slut, bossing me around. Telling me when to stop and when to go and when to anything,” Roger hissed to Eugene, making him shutter. “I’m so-sorry, sir,” he whimpered, before feeling a warm hand settle around his throat. His eyes fluttered closed and he felt Roger continue to fuck into him. The loud groaning was replaced by tiny whines. Eugene was rolling his hips with the thrusts, jaw hanging open, slack. The hand loosened from Eugene’s neck just before Eugene was pushed off of his cock. “Aaaahh, fuck, no I was close,” he sighed, hips twitching. Roger didn’t pity him. He just came onto Eugene’s thighs.  
“My turn,” Kenickie chuckled, flipping Eugene into the doggy position. He leaned over his back, nibbling on the nape of Eugene’s neck. Eugene gasped when Kenickie pushed in. He was the longest yet, though the least thick. “H-hard. Fuck me hard sir,” Eugene pushed back onto him, whimpering wildly for more. “Please. Please please please.” Kenickie couldn’t resist. He was drilling into Eugene and marking up his back and shoulders with hickies and bites in no time. Eugene ignored the tightness in his gut that urged him to release. “Ohhh yes please, s-sir!” He squealed when Kenickie reached around to play with his cock. “Ohhh. I’m close, Rizz, I wanna cum so bad. Where should I cum?” Kenickie turned to Rizzo, who chuckled. “All over his back. Go ahead and cum for him, Kenickie,” Eugene was once again left empty when Kenickie pulled out to obey Rizzo and cover Eugene’s back.  
Rizzo was impressed to say the least. “How about now, Eugene, you wanna cum, huh?” The sub eagerly nodded with a whimper. “So bad, ma’am. Please.” Rizzo snickered. She brought her hand to Eugene’s ass, nudging his stretched hole just barely. Eugene gasped, “Please,” softly.  
“Well, boys? Do you think he’s ready?” Rizzo asked the group. Danny, Roger, and Doody each answered affirmatively. However, Kenickie said, “Not till you have your turn with him, Rizzo,” which made her grin. “Good boy. Good answer.” She shimmied out of her shorts and crawled onto the bed. “On your back.” Rizzo instructed. He scrambled, and the hopefulness and absolute need in his eyes were enough to make Rizzo pity him but for a minute. She tossed her underwear aside and scooted up until she was sitting on his face. “Come on now. Eat me out.” Rizzo commanded. His tongue was at work instantly, flicking up through the folds of her warmth. He sucked about before finding her clit, focusing all his energy left there. Rizzo moaned, “Yeah, slut. Just like that.” She started riding his tongue, adjusting her hips at different angles until she found the one that make her go stiff. When she found that special spot, Rizzo groaned, “Oh baby. Suck right there. Right there. I’m cumming for you.” She grunted deep in her throat as her orgasm rippled through her body. “Good boy.” She ran a hand through his hair after moving off of him. “Thank you ma’am. Can I cum now, ma’am? Please?” Again, Rizzo turned to the boys for their votes. Danny, Kenickie, Doody, and Roger were all affirmative. “You’re almost there babe. I’ll let you cum after just a little more.” Rizzo said as she climbed onto his hips, lowering onto his aching cock. “Fuck! Oh fuck ma’am, ride me please. Let me cum please. Please, please ma’am, please,” Rizzo bucked her hips wildly, only breathing deeply and occasionally groaning. “You’ve been such a good boy. Oh fuck, so good,” Rizzo praised him. It took all of Eugene’s willpower not to cum. He felt the urge digging in his gut. “Thank y-you ma’am! Oh fuck please let me cum, ma’am, please!” Rizzo orgasmed a second time on his cock before pulling off and letting the poor boy writhe for more. “Now, you can cum. You’ve been so good.” Kenickie leaned over to finger Eugene slowly. “Cum for us, now.” He whispered, crooking his fingers. Eugene took a huge breath, his eyes widening. “Ohhh oh oh fuck, thank you!” He repeated words of gratitude as he finally came, his eyes rolling back into his head. When Eugene opened his eyes again, Danny’s gentle brown eyes were staring into his. “You did so good, Eugene. So good.”  
With that, Eugene smiled loopily and drifted back to sleep. Satisfaction was in the air. This was a successful party.


End file.
